This invention relates to a new process to prepare optically active substituted alpha-amino-indan derivatives useful as synthetic intermediates for the preparation of active pharmaceuticals.
According to the prior art document WO98/27055, optically active substituted alpha-amino-indane derivatives are prepared from an optically active non-substituted alpha-amino-indane with a four step process in order to obtain optically active alpha-amino-indan substituted compounds. This process involves a Friedel & Craft reaction and a Bayer-Villiger reaction. However, these two reactions show some limitations such as low yields and safety issues.
According to this document optically active substituted alpha-amino-indan derivatives are also prepared from a racemic substituted alpha-amino-indan compounds with an optical resolution process. The limitations of this process are the low yields.